The Vampire Doll
by DarkShadowSoul
Summary: Madara's looking for his blossom, but she doesn't want to be found, why? And whats his secret? WARNING: contains gore
1. The one who watched

My first story! Yay!

* * *

The Vampire Doll

A small girl wandered into the clearing, clutching a floppy rag doll. The one who was watching smiled evilly. It was too easy. The child had been lured by the simplest of creatures, a small black butterfly, that even now was fluttering round the child's head, subtly luring the unsuspecting human further into the clutches of the one who watched. Children were not the most satisfying of prey, young women were truly what appeased him, but wasn't that what most supernatural monstrosities preferred? He had come this way searching for a certain human, but she had a nasty habit of disappearing, not leaving even a single pink hair to prove she even existed. The butterfly disappeared in a burst of black fire and the child looked around, bemused and frightened. The fright turned to downright horror when the watcher stepped out of the dark, foreboding greenery. The building scream died in her throat as she looked into the swirling red hypnotic eyes that bored into her own with un-earthly intensity. When her parents came looking for her all they found was the doll lying in a pool of blood.


	2. The pink shadow

The Vampire Doll

A shadow jumped from tree-to-tree, never halting, never stumbling. They couldn't afford to, if they paused for but a second they would be discovered once more. The shadow's name was Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired missing-nin from the Leaf village. She had defected from her home after the Akatsuki had taken over, she would never swear loyalty to the ones who had killed Naruto. In the invasion Ino had been captured, Choji killed and countless others were now missing, most likely sharing the same fate as Choji. The only ones she knew were safe were Hinata, Shika, Kakashi, Sai and Kiba who had fled to Sand when Tsunde had finnaly been killed. Sakura knew she would feel better hiding out there but then she would be putting them in danger from _him. _She knew he was following her, just not why, what had she done? Was it because she knew what he was? What they all were? That was all pointless now, all she could do was run, run till she was finally put out of her misery by the one who followed.


	3. Found her

**AN: I've had some really nice reviews, thank-you! ^^**

Killing came naturally to shinobi after time; it was necessary for their survival. This is what Sakura repeated to herself every time she killed someone; it helped her to do her job. But times change, people change. Now she simply didn't care. Death didn't affect her anymore. She reflected on this as she drew her blood-coated katana out of the Anbu's stomach. So the village had completely surrendered, had it? To send some of it's own Anbu after her? Sakura sighed and stood up. If she didn't move it he would smell the blood and find her. As she once again jumped into the trees and sped off, her Inner commented unhelpfully that her entire life seemed to revolve around him now. She ignored the stupid, if not true comment.

He watched her jump into the darkness, he smirked. He'd found her, and she would be his. After all, Madara Uchiha always got what he wanted...

**AN:How was that? Please give me some constructive criticism, I'll ignore people who're just being nasty. I've got the basic story line but I'm not too sure... Oh well! Shadow, out. ^^**


	4. Caught You

**_AN: Sorry I havn't uploaded in ages, I was distracted. To make up for it, this chapters longer. Also, this chapter has more of the gore I warned you all about. Yay gore....mwah _****_hahahahaha...._**

**_*_**

Limp, lifeless bodies hung from the trees surrounding the once clear pool. Their entails and various vital organs had been dragged from the still screaming victim's bodies and left to dangle, thick crimson blood running down them and dripping into the now red water below. The single living being stared up at the dismembered carcasses with a mix of wonder and revolution. And fear. He'd found her, there was no doubt in her mind. No one else could do something quite like this, killed so skilfully with obvious pleasure, knowing just how to scare the intended viewer shitless. "Monster." A statement, not a question. Sakura knew he was there, watching her and enjoying his victory.

"Cherry blossom." His voice sent a shiver down her spine, it was thick, masculine and held a sinister edge that always seemed present.

"Well? You've had your fun, get on with it." Sakura knew she had no chance, no matter how strong she was she would barely be able to match him if he were human, but he wasn't. He was something else entirely.

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about, dear. Would you care to elaborate?" Anyone could tell he was smirking from his hiding place in the shadows. Sakura snorted inelegantly.

"Save your breath, monster. Get on with it, kill me already." She closed her eyes.

"Kill you? But why on earth would I want to do that, have you committed some great crime against my village and wish to repent?" If you didn't know who or what he was it would be easy to mistake his confusion for reality. But Sakura didn't think of this. Her eyes snapped open, her breathing quickening.

"Your village? Your village?! You bastard! Konoha is not your village and never will be, never will the true survivors give in, never submit!" She was panting from her outburst and from anger, spinning round trying to pinpoint his position. Silence. Then laughter.

"You really, honestly believe that those little friends of yours are going to charge in and make everything how it once was? Ha!" Sakura could hear rustling from the undergrowth. Red eyes that seemed to glow leered out of the undergrowth directly in front of her, the laughter got louder, coming from behind her. She spun round, just in time to see blur of long ebony hair, pale skin and ruby eyes. The blur slammed into her and pinned her against a tree, turning her vision slightly fuzzy round the edges. It would seem that the monster's finally stopped playing, she thought with only slight regret.

"Caught you."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her neck, then knew no more.

_*****_

_**AN: Well? Hope its OK, I've been working on some other stuff and school work, so yeah. I don't think its crap. Much. Feeling rather angsty (Will: What else is new? Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!), more so than usual due to my best friend blabbing things to the person I want to keep them a secret from. Not talking to her, and don't intend to. And I just broke my favourite lighter, my little fire lighting buddie! ='-[ *sigh* Must go practice boxing by hitting the wall….. Damn world…**_


	5. Death?

_**AN: Another chapter…God. Insomnia sucks, ne? It's about 01:42 at the moment. Life sucks. *Sigh* Whatever. It gets light real early now, no fun… Oh well, enough depressing shit from me, on with the story.**_

*****

Light feathery touches graced over Sakura's skin, the only thing in the darkness. She was floating in nothing, could see nothing. If it were not for the soft touches on her icy skin she might have believed that she was part of the nothingness, too. As the fog that clouded her brain cleared she began to wonder where she was. Was she asleep? No, she'd been caught, maybe she was dead. That was the most likely theory, but if so where was Naruto, and her parents? Just then the non-existent fingers tightened their grip on her, and proceeded to pull her from the suffocating dark nothingness, into the painful reality of life.

* * *

The young konochi gasped and her wild emerald eyes snapped open. Her breathing was fast, drawing in great gasps of air, her chest rising and falling with every breath. The Uchiha sitting beside her smirked as he stroked her tousled pink hair. He waited for a moment for her to turn and see him. When she didn't he growled in impatience and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but the sound never escaped her lips. A strong hand clamped down on her lower face, cutting off her air .

*

_**Sigh….Chapters are still small….Oh well. I couldn't care less, to be honest. I'm bloody ill at the moment, abdominal cramps (painful as hell), a kick-arse migraine that I've had for days and to top it off, I've done something to my ankle…. God dammit…**_


End file.
